My Wish
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Pria itu menatapnya sejenak lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Mengusap pipinya Sakura berkata "Bila suatu hari kita bertemu kembali, itu pun kalau aku masih bernafas, aku harap hati ku sudah mati, dan perasaan ini mati bersamanya." Sakura kembali mengusap pipinya, apa dia terlihat sangat menyedih kan.


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Prolog "My wish"**

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di bawah pohon yang sama. Kepala Sakura bersandar di bahu Sasuke dengan kedua tangan pemuda itu melilit perutnya posesif.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tangan Sasuke semakin erat memeluk Sakura.

Sakura sedikit mendongak menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. "Apa"

"Kisah kita" Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman manis di kening Sakura membuat gadis berrambut merah muda itu tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipi. "Seperti Romeo dan Juliet. Sama-sama tidak di restui orang tua dan klan kita saling bermusuhan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

Sasuke menidurkan Sakura di lantai kotor dan dingin gudang sekolah. Menatap sepasang emerald yang menatapnya tak mengerti, jari-jari panjangnya menyusuri kening turun ke hidung kemudian berhenti tepat di bibir gadis itu. "Kita harus melakukannya"

"Apa tidak ada cara lain Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Hanya ini satu-satu nya cara." Dia menciumi setiap inci wajah Sakura intens "Dengan cara seperti ini mereka tidak mungkin bisa menolak."

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

Sakura menatap pria yang berdiri membelakangi nya, nafas nya berat dan memburu karena marah.

"Aku akan menikah"

Jantung nya berpacu dengan cepat. Air matanya meleleh tanpa bisa dia cegah, hatinya sakit dan ngilu. Kenapa bisa seperti ini setelah dia memberikan semua yang dia miliki.

"Tapi bukan denganmu." Suara Sasuke tak sehangat dulu, suara nya dingin. Pria itu bahkan tidak mau menatapnya yang kini duduk bersimpuh dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi. "Tapi bagaimana dengan anak kita Sasuke-kun."

"Kalau kau tidak mau menanggung malu, Aku rasa kau cukup pintar untuk melakukan aborsi."

Sakura terpaku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan pria di depannya, Aborsi? Bukankah pria itu pernah berjanji mau menikahinya, dan mereka melakukannya dengan tujuan itu bukan? Agar di restui dan menikah. Mengusap Air matanya kasar Sakura berdiri dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Dia menjambak rambut belakang Sasuke dan menendang tulang kering pria itu sekuat tenaga tanpa ada perlawanan. "Berengsek! Berengsek kau Sasuke!" Sakura sesenggukan hingga sulit menyelesaikan makiannya. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Tubuh itu begitu rapuh. Begitu Sakit, hingga siapapun yang melihatnya dapat merasakan hal yang sama. Sakit yang menyayat di hati dan sekarang meninggalkan luka menganga. Merasa kosong, tidak ada satupun yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengobati rasa sakit itu. hampa dan hancur. **"Apakah mencintai sesakit ini."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoO

"Anak bodoh! Tidak berguna! Tidak tahu diri, tidak tahu malu!" Hashirama Senju menampar pipi putrinya sampai pipi gadis yang memeluk kakinya lebam dan sudut bibir berdarah.

Sakura memeluk kaki Ayahnya semakin erat, tidak mengelak saat pukulan demi pukulan yang di layangkan padanya, juga menjambak rambutnya sampai rontok. Ini salah diri nya yang terlalu naif dan bodoh. "Too-sama maaf." Suaranya bergetar, air mata kembali menitik. "Aku benar-benar minta Maaf..."

"Menyingkir!" Hashirama melepas paksa Sakura yang memeluk kakinya, gadis ini, gadis ini bukan putrinya lagi. Pria setengah baya itu menjambak rambut yang dulu pernah menjadi putri kembanggaanya, memaksa gadis itu untuk berdiri dan menatap emerald sayu nya tajam. "Memang apa yang kau harap kan dari seorang Uchiha, Hah!?" Hati nya berdesir melihat gadis kecil nya menangis dan menyendihkan. Nafas nya memburu, dada nya sakit. Seperti nya penyakit jantung nya kambuh. Hashirama menarik nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkan secara perlahan. "Tsunade,"

Wanita yang sejak tadi menangis itu mendongak dari dada bidang sang suami yang memeluknya, menatap Hashirama yang belum melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Sakura. Air mata kembali menitik melihat wajah adik nya lebam dan kusam karena air mata.

Sakura mengisak, sesenggukan sampai sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Bereskan semua pakaian orang ini, usir dia."

Dia tidak bisa menahan raungan tangis nya. "Too-Sama. Aku mohon."

Mengabaikan raungan Sakura Hashirama berjalan menuju tangga. "Aku tidak mau melihat kotoran di rumah ku." Dia menitikkan air mata di sudut mata dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Nee-sama." Sakura memanggil kakak nya seolah meminta pertolongan. Mereka saling berpelukkan, tangis ke dua nya pecah.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

"Kau tidak boleh ada disini Nona, pergilah."

Sakura menahan pergelangan tangan pria berpakain formal yang mengusirnya. Penampilannya yang seperti gembel membuatnya di usir dari acara pernikan seseorang. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu, sungguh." Dia mencoba meyakinkan kalau dia bukanlah pengganggu. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya."

Deru halus mesin mobil membuat Sakura menoleh. Dia tersenyum seraya menitikkan air mata melihat pria tampan bersetelan jas biru gelap keluar dari sana dan berjalan di atas karpet merah menuju altar. Pria itu menatapnya sejenak lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Mengusap pipinya Sakura berkata "Bila suatu hari kita bertemu kembali, itu pun kalau aku masih bernafas, aku harap hati ku sudah mati, dan perasaan ini mati bersamanya." Sakura kembali mengusap pipinya, apa dia terlihat sangat menyedih kan.

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Usir dia." Dan kembali melangkah saat mendengar suara dingin Madara yang memerintahkan orang-orang mengusir Sakura.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak perlu." Dia menyeret kopernya susah payah meninggalkan kuil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

"Dia juga anakku Sakura."

Sakura tertawa, "Sejak kapan? Jangan bercanda!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke semakin murka.

"Diam!" Sakura balas membentak nya. Sakura mengerat kan pelukkan pada anak nya yang kini menangis dalam pelukkannya. "Kau masih mengakuinya." Dan dia pun ikut menangis. Menciumi pucuk kepala belahan jiwanya. "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

"Kau sudah bangun." Sakura mencium punggung tangan anaknya yang sejak tadi dia peluk. Senang sekali rasanya melihat belahan jiwa nya membuka mata. Bocah laki-laki berusia 10thn yang terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien itu menatapnya sayu dan tersenyum. "Kaa-chan."

Air mata kembali menitik di pipinya yang kemudian di hapus ibu jari kecil bocah itu. "Maaf..." bisik nya parau. "Maaf karna tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk mu Haru. Maaf, maaf Kaa-chan."

OoO

"Hidup mu akan lebih baik bila kau tinggal dengannya" Sakura membereskan pakaian Haru, memasukkan pakain bocah yang berranjak remaja itu ke dalam ransel.

"Kaa-chan,"

"Kau akan lebih baik tinggal di sana. Rumah nya sangat besar kau pasti suka, dan mereka juga pasti akan menyukai mu." Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang sangat menyakitkan. Membuat nya ingin muntah. Dia menitikkan air mata saat satu-satu nya yang berharga dalam hidupnya memeluknya erat, mengisak di bahunya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengurus mu dengan baik, aku ibu yang buruk."

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

"Saat itu masalahnya sangat sulit, dan aku yang terlalu bodoh sampai aku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal." Sasuke mengusap pucuk kepala Haru. "Kau mau membantu ku memperbaiki semua ke salahanku di masa lalu."

OoO

"Aku punya satu harapan." Haru tersenyum. Remaja berusia 12 thn itu terlihat tampan dan dewasa dengan kemeja biru gelap dan jeans yang di pakainya. "Apa Kaa-chan mau mengabulkan?"

"Katakan?"

"Aku ingin hidup dengan Kaa-chan dan Too-san."

Sakura tertawa. "Apapun untuk mu Haru." Dia mengusap kepala Haru sayang.

"Sungguh!?"

"Kau sudah hidup dengan kami, apa lagi yang kau ingin kan?" Sakura terdiam melihat wajah kecewa Haru. "Pintu rumahku selalu terbuka lebar untuk mu, kau bisa berkunjung kapanpun yang kau mau."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku ingin Kaa-chan dan Too-chan tinggal bersama ku, satu atap."

"Itu tidak mungkin"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau harus memilih salah satu di antara kami."

"Apa Kaa-chan tidak mengerti." Sudah cukup. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura tidak suka berbicara dengan Haru. Dia berbalik, hendak pergi meninggalkan Haru.

"Perasaanku." Dia tercekat mendengar suara Haru yang kali ini terdengar menyedihkan di telinganya. "Aku ingin seperti anak yang lain Kaa-chan, kenapa Kaa-chan tidak mau mengerti."

"Kau boleh meminta apapun. Tapi untuk satu ini Aku tidak mau."

Prolog end.

**Fic ini di buat karena saya sebal dengan *piiip* yang sangat mengganggu dan ini juga untuk Aurel ( cruderabelica) walaupun dia minta nya Sasuke yang ke siksa tapi mau gimana lagi aku gak punya ide ngebuat Sasuke menderita, yang bener gak bisa nyiksa Sasuke hehehe... tapi di sini Sasuke bakal ngegalau kok. Kangen anak istri. #plak!**

**Masalah update. Aku kan Author rajin (di timpuk.) tiap minggu nongol di archive, malah sampai dua tiga kali dalam satu minggunya (pasti banyak yang bosen nih sama saya.) Update bergilir yaah... masalah cerita yang abal dan gak jelas itu emang udah dari sananya saya gak bisa buat fic tapi maksa pengen buat fic, jadi ini hasilnya. Berantakan.**

**Untuk cruderabelica semoga kamu suka yah. Dan ini juga spsial buat yang suka aja, yang gak suka jangan baca. Ini juga untuk meramaikan Archive SasuSaku yang semakin sepi aja tiap harinya. Gara-gara Naruto mau tamat kali ya? Jadinya sepi. Untuk cara penulisan yang kacau, ini saya lagi belajar, kalo ada salah kasih tahu ya.**


End file.
